<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indiscriminate by beginningblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665106">Indiscriminate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue'>beginningblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the second year, Harry received an invitation from Riddle to enter the diary. Riddle told Harry that he had recently felt that his magic power had been greatly reduced and he needed Harry's help. But Harry didn't know that he was facing a trap that he couldn't escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tomarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indiscriminate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, I have something to tell you.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry found this old diary, a sentence appeared in it. When he saw it, he frowned and couldn't help feeling worried. Then he quickly dipped a quill pen with ink and wrote this sentence in his diary.</p><p> </p><p>Ok.</p><p> </p><p>Then the words diary surfaced again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, let’s meet now, let me tell you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The center of the instant diary gradually emitted a strong light. At that time, Harry closed his eyes peacefully and let his body relax into the diary. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Riddle smiling at him.</p><p>"Tom, what do you want to tell me?" Harry said.</p><p>"Before I say that, I want to take you to a place." Riddle responded to Harry and reached out to him.</p><p>Without a doubt, Harry squeezed his hand.</p><p>Harry and Riddle walked through the atrium and left the Hogwarts campus. When they reached the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, Harry stopped and stopped Riddle's footsteps.</p><p>"Tom, there is a forbidden forest in front of us, we can't enter!" Harry shook his head and said.</p><p>"Harry, this is my world. No one hurts you and me." Riddle said with a smile.</p><p>Harry heard Riddle say this and had to follow him into the deep forest. "Tom, do you often enter the forest?" Harry asked, looking around.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So where are we going?"</p><p>"Almost there, Harry," Riddle said.</p><p>Afterwards, Riddle took Harry to sit under a big tree and pointed his finger at one of the trees. "Harry, there are actually many different creatures living here in the forest. I brought you here. I want to show you a kind of magic creature. I was lucky enough to see it once." Riddle said to Harry.</p><p>"What creature?"</p><p>"You know it when you see it." Riddle smiled.</p><p>Harry heard some noises from behind the tree, and in an instant he saw a small creature with a faint light.</p><p>"It's a fairy. One night when I was on a night watch sixty years ago, I found the little fairy, and I followed it into the forbidden forest." Riddle said, looking at the fairy.</p><p>"It looks like this!" Harry said in surprise.</p><p>"Harry, you told me the night before, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, asking you to write down a study of magical creatures. You can use fairies as the subject." Riddle said to Harry with a smile.</p><p>Harry nodded happily.</p><p>Afterwards, Riddle discovered that the little fairy had given Harry the characteristics, and while holding Harry's hand, he took Harry out of the Forbidden Forest and walked back to his Slytherin College dormitory. When they entered the bedroom, Riddle took Harry and sat down on the bed.</p><p>"Harry, I want to say yes to you—I... recently felt that my magic power was weakened. The magic of the diary was lost at a speed that I couldn’t control, and soon I became an ordinary diary. Chat with you like this, Harry."</p><p>"What, then how can I help you?" Harry heard a surprised expression.</p><p>"I know there is a way I can temporarily replenish the lost magic power, but..." Riddle looked up at Harry.</p><p>"But what, what method, tell me, Tom."</p><p>"Harry, I need you."</p><p>Harry lay down in the middle of the big bed with a blush on his face, shyly looking at Riddle, who was crawling in front of him, recalling that he had promised to help Riddle replenish his magic before that, and he waited nervously for Riddle's next move.</p><p>"Harry, forget it."</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Harry, you are nervous." Riddle said again, "I don't want to force you." Riddle reached out and stroked Harry's cheek.</p><p>"Do not."</p><p>Harry reached out to stop Riddle who was about to get up. The next second, Harry hugged Riddle's neck with his hands and pressed his lips to Riddle's thin lips.</p><p>Riddle was startled by Harry's sudden behavior. Afterwards, Riddle quickly bent down and hugged Harry's back with his hands, accepting the proactive kiss. The savior boy’s lips were surprisingly soft, and Riddle stuck out the tip of his tongue and traced his lips carefully.</p><p>Harry opened his lips a little confused and unconsciously by Riddle's kiss. Riddle put his tongue into his mouth and gently brushed his sensitive palate and gums, which caused Harry to tremble with satisfaction, and then found Harry's. Small tongue, guide it to entangle with itself.</p><p>While kissing Harry, Riddle reached out to the boy's collar and slowly untied the tie around the boy's white neck, and unbuttoned the collar smoothly to open the highest button.</p><p>Then, big hands untied the boy's clothes one by one.</p><p>Riddle shifted from kissing Harry's lips to kissing his neck, and went down his neck to the collarbone without hesitation. And Harry caused his body to tremble slightly because of Riddle's kiss, biting his lips, but still leaked the groan of the boy changing voice.</p><p>Riddle was obviously very satisfied with Harry's reaction. He kissed the sensitive parts of his body more violently, and slid one hand under Harry, playing with his erect penis presumptuously, sliding his flexible fingers from the top to the root without forgetting to comfort him. His full scrotum.</p><p>Harry was completely controlled by Riddle's soothing, unconsciously showing a drunken expression, his closed lips couldn't help but open, and the seductive moan gradually filled the room.</p><p>"Tom──Tom──I...I'm a little nervous."</p><p>"I'm here, Harry."</p><p>Riddle sucked on the tip of his tongue, licked his teeth, nipped his lips, covered Harry's whole body, barely touching each other, genitals rubbing against each other. Harry shook his waist. Riddle's hand that caressed his penis had already slid backwards, stroking his sacball, and reaching his anus, spinning around unhurriedly, causing Harry's body to tremble slightly.</p><p>Riddle noticed that Harry's tense mouth couldn't help but a smile of satisfaction, and then he slowly put a finger into Harry's body. Harry accepted him trembling slightly, and when the finger was fully inserted and Harry's inside gradually moistened softly, his body changed slightly. His legs were bent and placed on both sides of Riddle's waist.To facilitate Riddle's movements. When turning over, he let out a long, slow breath.</p><p>"I'm going in, Harry."</p><p>Riddle grabbed Harry's legs and put them on his shoulders, and slowly inserted the hard and huge penis into Harry's anus, filling Harry's aisle full.</p><p>"Ah...um...''<br/>
　　<br/>
"It's all in, Harry." Riddle seemed to be digging a hole into the waist, and deep into the root as well.</p><p>Harry couldn't help holding his breath, he opened his mouth, his throat quivering for oxygen. Because of the subtle movements and the messed up deep inside, there was a strong sense of pleasure that made the whole body tremble. Harry made a whimpering sound unconsciously and twitched all over his body. The internal organs were violated and the penis was toyed with.</p><p>"Harry, I feel your magic, so warm!" Riddle whispered in Harry's ear.</p><p>Harry had no idea what Riddle was talking about. Only the sound of body bumping was heard in the ear, which just gave the ear a pleasant sensation like tingling.</p><p>Riddle obeyed instinctively, Harry shook his waist. Twisting his body frantically, just trying to solve the heat of the body, "Tom...Riddle..." Harry turned his head to meet Riddle's eyes, and he found that Riddle's eyes were turning blood red. It was as bright as blood, "Ah...Tom...you...your...why are your eyes...blood red?" He asked in surprise.</p><p>Riddle didn't answer, just grabbed Harry's waist and strengthened the force inserted into Harry's body, making Harry unable to think.<br/>
　　<br/>
"No! Ooo... I want to shoot!!!"</p><p>"Then, let's go together!" After Riddle finished speaking, he reached out and grabbed Harry's chin, lowered his head again and kissed Harry hard, accelerating the rhythm of his movements.</p><p>In the end, Harry couldn't stand the torment of sex, his consciousness began to blur, and he fell weakly on the bed.</p><p>After seeing Harry faint, Riddle gradually showed a terrible smile, which made people feel scared. Afterwards, he felt Harry's powerful magic power fill his body. He finally got the boy's power, and he could finally leave the diary.</p><p>Riddle reached out and stroked Harry's cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I said that when we meet again, you will always belong to me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>